


Go to Hell

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [204]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, how does it feel to know that you've utterly failed in your objectives?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 August 2016  
> Word Count: 197  
> Prompt: 29. "I daren’t stay long. I just had to see you…"  
> Summary: "Tell me, how does it feel to know that you've utterly failed in your objectives?"  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was just fun to write, regardless of how short it is. I love writing for Sr. Greta and her fanaticism and faith. I also kind of enjoy writing John Lyons being a total bastard. So this was a win-win situation for me! LOL!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I don't know what you think you'll achieve by this," she says softly, determined not to let him see just how much pain she's in. "You will never get me to change my mind."

"Oh, I don't care about that," he says and waves a hand absently. "Your beliefs are all you have left to take to the grave. Well, your beliefs and your regrets. Tell me, how does it feel to know that you've utterly failed in your objectives?"

"There is still goodness in him." The words come out as a low growl. "If he truly sacrificed all of his humanity to the darkness, he would have killed me or tortured me further."

Lyons laughs at that, then pats her cheek as condescendingly as he would a child's. "You don't think that leaving you with such a wound as you have isn't torturing you? It's a slow, painful death. Gut wounds usually are. And with what I have planned for you…" He shrugs and smirks. "Let's just say that your suffering is far from over."

"Go to hell."

"I intend to, but do get the place ready for me, will you? You'll be there soon enough."


End file.
